Solar System
Solar System is the 4th stage of RoBox Escape II. The levels here are complicated and use similar concepts. This stage introduces a lot of new features such as metal boats, turrets and dynamite. Story Chest: Even in the universe I couldn’t find anyone! Chest: Hmmm.. Uhh.. YES! I didn’t search the solar system. Maybe someone is stuck there. Chest: Let’s go... Levels Level 4-1 This level might look a bit complicated at first but it is actually very simple. Just break the blocks, get the boat, then go inside the water and press the switch without going outside of the water, then go back and go to the exit. Level 4-2 This level introduces the 2nd type of boat, the metal boat. It has two vulnerability points, so it can go through water twice. For the solution, pick up the wooden boat, break the blocks, hit the switch, pick up the metal boat and then go to the exit. Level 4-3 The type of design on this level will be used a lot in levels of this stage. However this level can be slightly complicated. Break the blocks, hit the switch, go down to get the boat. After that break the orichalcum blocks to get up and then go to the exit. Level 4-4 This level requires going back and forth multiple times, and it has a weird shape. First, go to the left and press the blue switch two times. Pick up the metal boat and go up, and then down to pick up the other metal boat, so you can go to the left and press the switch. After that, press the blue switch two times as well and then go up to collect the wooden boat, and then use it to get to the exit. Level 4-5 This level can be a lot confusing due to its size and the fact that it introduces two things at once. It introduces the second liquid, lava, and the first type of enemies, turrets. It is more complicated than other levels in this stage. For the solution, go down, press the switch, go up, get the boat, press the blue switch twice, go right, break the blocks, go down and avoid the turret shots, pick up the metal boat, go past the lava, press the switch, go up again and avoid the turret shots, then go down to the exit. Level 4-6 This level's design is similar to the one of Level 4-3. Although it has three boats it's still pretty simple. First hit the purple switch, pick up a boat, hit the other purple switch, go through the water, pick up the metal boat, break the block, go through the lava and press the blue switch twice, then pick up the other wooden boat and go through the water again, and then go to the exit. Level 4-7 This level could be served as an actual introduction to how turrets work. They shoot only if you are in the same column/row as them. Level 4-8 This level has similar design to 4-6 and 4-3. It is a bit complicated due to the one ways and the multiple corridors. For the solution, press the purple switch, go down and get the wooden boat. Go up to get the metal boat, then go left and then down. Go to the right to press the blue switch twice. After that, you must go to the left without getting shot by the turret. Then, press the green switch twice, and then go right and down to the exit. Level 4-9